A New Life
by Azn Princess
Summary: Well heres me first fic. Read and reveiw
1. A New Life

###  A New Life 

  
  
"I'm leaving. I'm 19 years old and I don't have a normal life. Most girls are partying and having fun, not giving peace speeches and not having the world on their shoulders. I'm going to resign and you can't stop me!" Shouted Relena. She, Noin, her brother, and the gundam pilots were all in the living room on the second floor of her mansion. She was just back from a meeting that didn't go very well. It was about how the world needed weapons to kill people who did wrong doings, and she of course protested. In the end, the result was that they'd be sent to jail.  
  
"Aren't you overreacting. You can't resign, you are the queen of the world. " Milliardo told her.  
  
"I'm not overreacting. Now get my bags, I'm leaving." Relena told him throwing his hand off her shoulder.  
  
"No you are not. Now you are going to sit down and relax." Noin said.  
  
"Yes I am. I want a normal life as a normal 19 year old girl, and I'm leaving as soon as you turn your backs on me." Relena yelled as she stormed into her room.  
  
"It's so like a girl to act that way." Replied Wufei.  
  
"Well I don't blame her. I mean we're just teenagers and we do have so much to do especially Relena. She has so many responsibilities at such a young age." Quatre said.  
  
"Well, lets just keep a watch on her and make sure she doesn't run away." Heero said as he headed towards his room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm not some stupid little girl." Muttered Relena as she started packing clothes into her bag. Then she went to her jewelry box and took out a couple of expensive necklaces and bracelets. Then she went to her bed and tied the sheets together. She took the end and threw it out the window, with the front tied to her bed.  
  
"Bye everyone, I'll see you all later on." Relena whispered as she climbed down the sheets.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello Relena, Get up. Time for breakfast, and it's your favorite, Frosted Flakes." Rang Duo's voice through the intercom.  
  
"Relena, Relena you there? Ok, I'll come and wake you up." Then Duo went into her room. Everything was a mess, and her clothes were scattered on the floor. On her dresser was a note that said,  
  
_Dear Everyone,  
  
Well, as if you can't tell I'm gone. I told you that I would go, but you didn't believe me. Being queen is too much for me to handle, so I give my position to my brother. One day I'll come back, don't worry.  
  
Always with Love,  
Relena_  
  
"Uh-Oh. You guys better come over here and read this." Yelled Duo.  
  
"What do you wan..n.t.t?" stuttered Trowa as he and the others came into Relena's room.  
  
"What in the hell happened here?" Asked Noin.  
  
"Relena ran away." Replied Heero after grabbing the note from Heero and reading it.  
  
"Its so like a woman to run away from her responsibilities." Said Wufei, than he left the room.  
  
"Well, she says she'll be back and to give her position to Milliardo." Quatre replied after looking at the letter.  
  
"Fine, I'll be king. I just hope Relena can take care of herself." Milliardo told them as he left the room.  
  
"I hope you take care of yourself Relena. You won't be here for me to protect." Thought Heero as he too left her room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello, I would like to buy a penthouse suite." Said Relena. She had changed her name to Michelle Duran.  
  
"Ok, our last suite is on the top floor. Here are your keys and the bellboy will carry your things." The man said handing her the keys.  
  
"No thanks, I can do it myself, then she left to go to her suite.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 years pass and everything changes. Relena is still living in New York and owns a nightclub. Her brother is the king of the world and the gundam pilots are his bodyguards. A terrible disaster struck, and the people want a leader, preferably Relena Peacecraft. But she is nowhere to be found. Everyone is in the business room with Milliardo. He just had a meeting that didn't go well. During it, he was shot but Noin wasn't able to get the culprit. And the story continues with Relena at her club.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Michelle, wanna dance?" asked a cute guy at the club.  
  
"No thanks Rick, I feel like sitting this one out." Relena replied. She was sitting down on a stool wearing a black dress that had a deep v-neck cut, a slit on both sides of her dress that went up to her thigh. In the past two years Relena really changed. She cut her hair so it went up to her shoulders, she had a bit of muscles after working out at the gym, and she took self-defense classes and knew how to fight.  
  
"Ok, how bout later?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"We interrupt all channels today to report that King Milliardo Peacecraft has been shot. He is in critical condition. There will be an update soon." A voice interrupted on the television.  
  
"Brother." Gasped Relena.  
  
"Chuck, take care of the club. I'm going to have to go on a trip. I'll be back in a week or two." Relena ordered as she got her coat and started to leave.  
  
"Ok Miss. Michelle. I'll take care of things here. But might I ask why?" he said.  
  
"I can't explain, sorry Rick but I have to cut the dance. Here's my cell number so we can chat. I'll call you later, you to Chuck so I can check up on you." Relena said hurriedly. Than she kissed Rick on the cheek and left.  
  
"I wonder if she left because of the shooting." Murmured Rick.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh My God. I have to go there. I'd better pack my things, I said I'd be back and I'm coming. I'll see you soon Heero." Thought Relena as she stuffed her things into her bag and left her place.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I can't believe I wasn't there to protect him." Cried Noin, Milliardo was out of the hospital and was put in his room. All the gundam pilots, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally (don't even ask me why those girls are there but they are) were all in the room outside of Milliardo's.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Noin." Hilde said trying to comfort her.  
  
"You shouldn't get all upset. All the people are grief-stricken, and they want her back." Dorothy said.  
  
"We've tried looking for her, but she's nowhere to be found." Quatre said.  
  
"Well, I guess you didn't try hard enough. Another reason why I left is because I didn't want to be assassinated." Relena said as she stepped into the room. She was wearing a hot pink mini-skirt and a baby blue tubetop. Her shoes wore black ankle-boots. She held her hair back in a blue headscarf.  
  
"Relena?" exclaimed everyone.  
  
"The one and only." Relena said.  
  
"Where have you been for the past two years?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Why, I have been in New York getting my groove on." Relena joked as she sat down on the leather couch right next to Heero.  
  
"Well thanks to your leaving, Milliardo has been shot." Noin told her angrily.  
  
"Why do you think I left. Do you think I wanted to stay and get killed? I left for my life." Relena told her.  
  
"Whatever. I can't stand being near you." Then Noin got up and left.  
  
"What in the hell happened to you?" asked Duo.  
  
'Ring ring'  
  
"Oh, hold on. I'll tell you in a second." Then Relena pulled out her cell with a little TV on it.  
  
"Hello Michelle?" came Chuck's voice.  
  
"Oh Hi Chuck, so how did the sales at the club go last night? You did close everything last night right." Asked Relena.  
  
"Who's Michelle?" whispered Duo to Hilde.  
  
"Shut up Duo so we can hear." Hilde said elbowing him in the stomach.  
  
"Things are goin great Chell, and guess what. Our club is the number one club in New York." Chuck told her.  
  
"It is, yes I knew it. Well, I gotta go. Tell Rick I'll dance with him when I get back. I can tell he want's to talk. Bye Chuck." Then Relena hung up the phone.  
  
"Who's Michelle?" asked Trowa.  
  
"That's my new name, I didn't want to be Relena Peacecraft forever you know." Relena told him as she tucked the phone into her bag.  
  
"So you own a club in New York?" asked Sally.  
  
"Yep, number one to be exact."  
  
"So if you had all of that, why'd you come back?" asked Wufei.  
  
"The people need a leader, my brother is wounded and a war is going to happen soon. I'm not as idealistic about pacifism like before, but I do have me own ideals." Relena told them.  
  
"You're right, they do need a new leader. But they want Relena Peacecraft, not Michelle." Heero told her.  
  
"That depends on the people Heero, they have their own minds. You can't make up their minds. On my own I learned that people have to take care of themselves. I'm not a weak miss goody-goody anymore. I'm the same as before, and I'm not going to use my new name. I'm going to go back as Relena Peacecraft so the people will recognize me. If they don't welcome me, I'll just leave and never bother anyone again." Then she got up and left.  
  
"She's changed." Heero said.  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
Hello eveyone. Well heres my first fic, tell me of what you think. If you like it please reveiw saying so, and if you don't then reveiw saying so. I just want to know if people like this fic. I'm not even sure if I like it. So Please tell me. Thank You.  



	2. A New Life 2

div align=centerh3 A New Life Part 2 /h3 div align=center  
hr  
font face="comic sans Mt"font color="blue"'Knock knock'  
  
'Hello Milliardo, may I please come in?" asked Noin.  
  
"Sure, you can come in anytime." Said Milliardo weakly.  
  
"What was all of that commotion going on outside?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Relena's back." Said Noin.  
  
"She is, well bring her here so I can see her." Milliardo replied.  
  
"Ok, but she's different then before. Living on her own has given her a new sense of perspective. She's not so pacifist as before." Noin told him.  
  
"Just bring her here so that I may speak to her." Milliardo ordered.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well Relena, even though you've changed, I have to say the best thing you changed was your wardrobe." Hilde told her while going through her clothes.  
  
"I would have to agree, your jewelry is even prettier." Catherine said while browsing through the jewelry box.  
  
"Thanks you guys, I know I've changed."  
  
"Wanna know what Miss. Relena?" asked Dorothy who was just sitting on Relena's bed.  
  
"What Dorothy, and please don't call me Miss. It makes me feel so old." Relena replied.  
  
"No thanks, I've always called you Miss. Relena and I always will. Well anyway, when you stepped into the room, I could see a certain pilot eyeing you." Dorothy replied.  
  
"And who might the certain pilot be?" Relena asked playing along. She knew Heero was staring at her but she just ignored him.  
  
"Why Heero of course." Piped up Sally who just stepped into the room. She was in the bathroom fixing her hair.  
  
"I know, so has he been seeing anybody since I left?" asked Relena.  
  
"No, but from that conversation who's Rick and Chuck?" Hilde asked her.  
  
"Chuck is the assistant manager and Rick is a cute guy who has a crush on me. He's ok, but he's not my type." Relena said.  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
"Come in." Relena called.  
  
"Relena, Your brother would like to see you. Dress properly yet casual. Your brother, the pilots, and I would like to speak to you in about half an hour. Meet us in the dining room." Noin told her rather mean and quick. Then she left.  
  
"That girl has to stop holding a grudge against me. It's not her fault that he got shot, would she rather have me dead instead." Relena told her friends.  
  
"Never mind about her. Get ready now." Catherine told her.  
  
"Ok."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Relena sure has changed in these past two years." Duo said.  
  
"I know, and she's not as innocent as before either." Trowa said.  
  
"Hey guys, I just bumped into Miss. Noin. She told me for us to get changed. In 20 minutes we're going to have a meeting with Relena, Miss. Noin, and Milliardo." Quatre said as he walked into the door.  
  
"I think Millirado wants to talk Relena and in front of us." Heero said as he headed towards his room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(20 minutes pass by)  
  
"Where's Relena? She'd better get here soon." Duo said. He and all the other pilots, Milliardo, and Noin were all in the dining room waiting for Relena.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here. I just wanted to make the perfect entrance." Relena said as she stepped into the room. Just then all the pilots were staring at her. She wore red mini dress with thin straps so you could just see the top of her (ummmm) bust and a 5-inch slit on the side so you could see the top of her thigh. She wore red platforms and a diamond necklace. Her hair was up in a small bun and a single curled strand left out.  
  
"Uh- Humph. Stop staring at my sister." Milliardo hissed at the boys who were all looking at her.  
  
"Is this a little too much or what? In NYC, I met this girl who said 'Less is Better and 'The S in small and short stands for Sexy', so I decided to wear it." Relena asked at the wide-eyed boys who wore staring at her (ummmmm) chest.  
  
"Uh-Humph. Well anyway, Relena it's glad to see you again." Milliardo told her.  
  
"Thank you. Are you ok, maybe you shouldn't be standing so soon." Asked Relena in a concerned voice.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm ok. So, what brings you back here." Milliardo asked.  
  
"As soon as I heard you were shot, I came here. Since it will be awhile since you can fully take charge, I've decided to temporarily replace you until you get better. Well, that is if you let me." Relena told her brother.  
  
"Noin told me that you're not as idealistic on Pacifism anymore, and the Peacecraft name is based on it." Milliardo told her.  
  
"I may not be as idealistic, but I still support few ideas about it. Since I have changed, even if you do let me, the people may not welcome me back." Relena replied.  
  
"That is true. Since she has different ideals, people may not want to listen to her any more." Quatre spoke up.  
  
"It all depends on the people." Trowa said.  
  
"Fine, tomorrow I'm going to announce to the world about your return and how you will temporarily replace me. If they like you and decide to keep you, you may stay. But if the don't like the new you, you are banished and can never use the Peacecraft name ever again." Milliardo told her. Then he left.  
  
"Too bad Relena, if you fail your gone." Said Noin.  
  
"I have a feeling you want me to fail." Murmured Relena to herself.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Here's the second part. I hope you like it. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. Thanks!font face="comic sans Mt" font color="blue"/font 


	3. A New Life 3

div align=centerh3 A New Life Part 2 /h3 div align=center  
hr  
font face="comic sans Mt"font color="blue"  
  
"I can't believe it." Duo told the pilots as soon as they were in their corridor's living room.  
  
"I know. If the people don't accept the new Relena, she's banished from the kingdom and can't be Relena Peacecraft anymore." Quatre said.  
  
"She'd just better make a good performance in front of the crowd." Trowa said as he unloosened his tie.  
  
"Did it seem to you that Noin wants Relena to mess up. Ever since she first arrived, Noin has been putting all the blame on Relena." Heero said as he went into his room.  
  
"Knowing her, she might even do drastic measures to make sure Relena's speech goes wrong." Wufei replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ughhh. I can't stand being here." Relena told the girls who were spread out on her bed and watching the Letterman show.  
  
"Did things go bad at the meeting?" asked Catherine. She had gotten up and was helping Relena take off her jewelry.   
  
"It went more than wrong, my past self and fortune is based on one little speech to the world." Relena said as she went into the bathroom to get changed.  
  
"So if you mess up, your reputation is ruined?" Called Hilde.  
  
"Yep, hey you guys? I can't stand being in such a negative place. Want to go to a club or crash a party (now she's a ubad/u girl)?" asked Relena as she came out of the bathroom wearing a long skirt with a slit coming up the right side revealing all of her thigh. She wore a mini black top that had to be tied in the front so you could tell she wasn't wearing a bra I(kind of what Pink is wearing in There You Go)/I. She wore black high heels, her hair was down, and like a belt around her neck I(kind of like the sailor starlights)/I.  
  
"Can't, curfew is midnight, mansion rules." Sally told her.  
  
"That rule is still here. Well, lets go anyway. You guys can borrow my clothes and we can hit the clubs." Relena said.  
  
"We can't. If anyone breaks it, the have to stay overnight in the basement downstairs." Dorothy told her sighing.  
  
"Well, let's not break it, we'll bend it. You said curfew is Midnight and it's only 11:30. We won't be back till the morning, and we can sneak back from the window. Please you guys, I really wanna go. I can't stand being here." Relena said trying to convince them.  
  
"Oh, ok." Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally said reluctantly.  
  
"Guys, get some of my clubbing clothes and we'll go." Relena said happily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey guys do you hear anything?" asked Quatre. It was 11:50 and they were all watching TV.  
  
"Yah, lets go check it out." Trowa said as he grabbed a gun and tucked it into his pocket. Then Duo opened the door and to his surprise he saw 5 girls on tiptoe wearing practically nothing.  
  
"Wahoo! Don't someone here look hot tonight." Duo said as he looked at Hilde from top to bottom. She was wearing neon green skintight pants and a matching tank top with black platforms.  
  
"Shut up Duo." Hilde told him as she put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Exactly where do you think your going?" asked Trowa. He put the gun back in his pocket and was glancing at Catherine. She was wearing a red tubetop dress and red highheels to match.  
  
"It's almost past curfew, and you guys should be in bed." Heero said eyeing Relena. Her hair shined in the moonlight that creeped into the window above her head.  
  
"It's so like a girl to do this." Wufei told them. But he couldn't help but notice Sally who was wearing a light blue mini skirt and blue bra like thing-a-ma-jig.  
  
"You girls should really go back to your rooms before you get in trouble." Quatre said trying hard not to look at Dorothy. She was wearing an orange mini-dress and orange sandals.  
  
"Well after today's meeting, I can't stand being here. We're going to a club and you can't stop me." Relena told them.  
  
"Yah, we haven't gone anywhere in like forever. Please don't tell." Catherine said.  
  
"Ok." Duo said smugly (uh-oh, he's got something in mind).  
  
"What?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Wait, I'm not finished. We won't tell if we can come along." Duo told the now wide-eyed girls.  
  
"No way!" said Hilde.  
  
"Either that way or we'll tell Milliardo." Heero said.  
  
"Ugh, fine. But you'd better get changed. If you wear that to a club I'll just say that I don't know you. And wear clubbing clothes too." Relena told them. Then she signaled to the girls to follow her.  
  
"Meet us in the front." Relena added as she and the girls left.  
  
"Do we even have clubbing clothes?" asked Duo out loud, but not too loud so that anyone could hear.  
  
"I don't know." Quatre said. All of a sudden Relena ran in.  
  
"Guys, I just realized something. I don't think any of you have any clubbing clothes, so just go into my room. On a luggage it says uGuys Clothes/u. Open it, I have guys clubbing clothes that are about all of your sizes. In each bag is a different outfit, cause being a guy I think you don't know how to mix and match. See you soon." Then she ran out.  
  
"Good thing she brought that along with her." Trowa replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Heres the third part. Tell me if you still like it. Please Review. Pretty Pretty Please, I'm begging you. (j/p hehez)hr  
font face="comic sans Mt"font color="blue" 


	4. A New Life 4

"Whooh! Time to party." Shouted Relena as she and all the others stepped into a club. All the guys were wearing clubbing clothing (I don't want to explain it). When they met outside, they all climbed into Relena's Mercedes Benz. Then they drove to the most popular club in England.  
  
"Isn't it kind of loud?" asked Hilde as someone almost pushed her.  
  
"Club's are always this way. I know what will get you into the mood." Relena shouted over the music. Then she guided them to the bar.  
  
"Get me 10 tequila's with strawberry's floating in them." Relena told the bartender.  
  
"This'll get you in the mood." Relena said as she handed the drinks to them.  
  
"Are you sure Relena?" asked Catherine.  
  
"A little alcohol won't hurt you." Said Relena as she drank hers and ordered another one.  
  
"Ok." Then everyone drank there's.  
  
"Hey there cutie, wanna dance." A cute guy said as he came up to Relena.  
  
"It'd be my pleasure." Then she took his hand and led him onto the floor.  
  
Everyone were just standing and watching Relena dance. What they saw shocked them, especially Heero. Relena was dancing dirty with the guy. She had lifted her leg and the guy was grabbing her ass. Her hands were around his neck, and he was kissing hers. Heero finally couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to the two and immediately ripped Relena apart.  
  
"Hey what's the deal man?" asked the guy.  
  
"Stop hanging around my" hesitates "girlfriend." Heero told him than pushed him away from Relena.  
  
"Heero, whats the matter? And since when was I your girlfriend?" asked Relena.  
  
"Since you first came back into my life." Heero told looking into her eyes.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Relena asked looking at him.  
  
"Yes I do." Then he leaned over and kissed Relena lightly on the lips.  
  
At the bar where all the others are.  
  
"Whoa, look at mister hot shot. He's finally going out with her. Well, its about time that he did." Exclaimed Duo as the group watched those two make out for a second.  
  
"Would you like to dance missy?" Duo asked Hilde.  
  
"I'd love to." Hilde told him as she led him out onto the dance floor.  
  
"How bout you Catherine?" asked Trowa who held out his hand.  
  
"Sure." And Catherine grabbed his hand.  
  
"C'mon Quatre, lets boogey." Shouted Dorothy as she grabbed Quatre's hand and pulled him to dance even before her could answer.  
  
"No way I'm asking you to dance." Wufei replied after several nudges and winks from Sally.  
  
"Fine you don't have to. Bartender, 4 scotches." Sally said slyly.  
  
"Isn't that a lot of alcohol for such a weak puny girl?" Wufei told her.  
  
"They're not for me. I bet you $10.00 that you won't get drunk after only 4 drinks." Sally told him handing Wufei the drinks.  
  
"I take that bet." Wufei said as he practically inhaled the scotches.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Hic,.. hic,.. wannn aa. Hic dance, hic.. Swally, ..hic hic." Wufei asked drunkenly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After staring at each other for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Would you like to dance Relena?" asked Heero when he lifted his head up from the kiss.  
  
"I'd love to Heero." Relena told him as she took his hand and put it around her waist.  
  
"You're different then before Relena, but that spark that you had is still inside of you, only brighter." Heero spoke up.  
  
"I know I have changed. I couldn't take all that responsibility any longer. I needed to go somewhere where no one knew my past or me so I went to America. There I started a new life on my own." Relena said as the two slow danced.  
  
"When you came back, it seemed as if you came for another reason besides your brothers attack." Heero said resting his head on her soft hair.  
  
"Your right, I did come back for something else. In New York, I was alone. Sure I had met new friends and went on plenty of dates, but I didn't love anyone like the person I loved here." Relena replied lifting her head and looking into his eyes.  
  
"Whom do you love here?" asked Heero staring down at her.  
  
"In New York, I realized that I loved you. That's why I came back, to say that I love you Heero Yuy. What I would like to know is do love me? If you don't then I'll just pack up and leav.." Relena was cut off when Heero pulled her lips to his and started to kiss her passionately.   
  
"I'll answer you later when I know the new and real you." Heero whispered into her ear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well heres another part of my fic. Please review. And i kinda got writers block 2, so please make suggestions of what will happen. if you want to mail me something, mail it at a href="mailto:finexpnay@hotmail..com".Thanks and Payce! 


	5. A New Life 5

"I wonder where that girl is?" Noin said to herself. At night she went to go check on Relena, but didn't find her. Then she checked the gundam pilots rooms, and when it was empty too, she looked in the other girl's rooms. When she found no one, she was a bit irritated. So she got a Porsche and went to look for her.  
  
"She's just lucky that I didn't tell her brother that she was missing." Noin thought evilly.  
  
"I got it. I'll blackmail her. I'll tell Relena that if she doesn't say that speech and go away, I'll tell her brother that she was gone tonight. You are definitely one smart girl Lucreztia Noin." Noin said to herself.  
  
"And this is the perfect way to get revenge. Driver, go to the so-called most popular club in England. She just might be there." Noin told the driver.  
  
"Wait till she finds out that I'm coming." Noin thought to herself with an evil grin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Relena, its 2:00. Can we go home now? Some of us are already asleep." Hilde asked Relena. They were still at the club and it was a slow dance. Relena had her head rested on Heero's shoulders and he had his rested on her head. They were slow dancing near Duo and Hilde. But Duo fell asleep on Hilde's shoulder and was snoring. Some people at the club were giving them dirty looks to get out.  
  
"Yah Relena. It's really late, and Trowa and I have to get up early to practice a new routine." Catherine told her.  
  
"Just one more slow dance, and we'll go." Relena told her impatient friends just as Mandy Moore's 'I Wanna Be With You' played.  
  
"Not so fast you guys." Noin said as she appeared suddenly.  
  
"Busted." Said Duo who had woken up after Hilde nudged him hard.  
  
"Yes, you are busted. Curfew was two hours ago, but I guess being ex-princess lets you do whatever you want." Noin said angrily. Then she went outside, and everyone else followed too.  
  
"Your just lucky that I didn't tell your brother or he'd kill you, or him." Noin said as she glanced at Heero who had lipstick marks on his cheeks and neck.  
  
"Whatever, I don't care what he says. He may be my brother, but he doesn't make my decisions." Relena told her.  
  
"I may not make your decisions, but I can limit your responsibilities, make guards watch you, and punish you." Milliardo said over a TV phone.  
  
"Milliardo! How did you find us?" asked Noin nervously. The she got pushed aside by Relena.  
  
"Brother, what a surprise. How did you know that I was gone?" Relena spoke calmly into the phone.  
  
"Oh, well the chauffeur called and just kept me on the line. But let me ask you and your friends a question?" Milliardo said.  
  
"And what might that be dear brother?" asked Relena still relaxed.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing at a club?" Milliardo screamed over the phone. He was so loud that everyone had to cover his or her ears.  
  
"Woweee! That is loud?" Duo said outloud.  
  
"Well, what are you doing up this late at night with an injury. Since you're still taking medication, you should be asleep." Relena told him after she uncovered her ears.  
  
"Umm, well." Milliardo stalled.  
  
"Well, when you know your answer, we will tell you ours. Now we're going home so we'll see you in about half an hour. Go to sleep now, I have a speech to make tomorrow morning." Relena told her now puzzled brother as she climbed into her car. The she motioned her friends to climb in too.  
  
"See you." Relena said as she waved bye to her brother on the mini TV screen whom still had a confused look.  
  
"How did you pull that one off?" asked Quatre when they were all in the car and far from the club.  
  
"Oh, well I just twisted his words around, and with a little help from what the media says too." Relena said with a smirk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Damn, my plan didn't work." Noin thought to herself.  
  
"Oh well, I still have 6 hours to somehow mess up that speech." Noin said grinning evilly.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well heres another part. sorry to all Noin fans, but in this story shes a bad girl. I like her and all, but with my twisted mind shes the enemy in this story.hehez, please don't kill me. 


	6. A New Life 6

"Hey Relena! Aren't you nervous?" asked Catherine. It was 7:30 and she had to make her speech at 10:00. Everyone was already up and getting ready for the conference.  
  
"No. I figured that even if the people don't except me, I have a home to go to." Relena told her as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a red silk dress with a slit right below the thigh, her hair was down with the front strands clipped to the back with a beret, she wore red platforms, and a thin gold chain with a jade shaped teddybear around her neck.  
  
"What do you think?" Relena asked her and all the other girls on her bed.  
  
"You look absolutely gorgeous." Hilde commented.  
  
"Thanks." Relena replied.  
  
"But what do you mean you have a home to go back to. If your not welcomed by your people, you're gonna go back to New York?" asked Sally.  
  
"So you're just gonna pack up and leave again." Heero said as he and the other gundam pilots stepped into the room.  
  
"Well yes, I suppose I would run off again." Relena said sarcastically.  
  
"Now if you would excuse me, I can't stand being near negative energy." Relena said as she pushed past Trowa and out of the room.  
  
"What's her deal?" asked Duo.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Replied Heero as he exited the room to go after Relena.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh, I hope Milliardo won't get mad at me for this, but I have to protect him. It's for his own good." Noin convinced herself. She loaded the gun with 2 bullets and gently placed it in her pocket.  
  
"I have to stop that girl, she's changed and under her rule, a war will start." Noin said to herself as she walked to the hall where Relena would make her speech.  
  
"One hour left, good. The sooner the better." Noin said as she sat on the balcony waiting patiently.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Relena, I need to talk to you." Heero called to her. Relena was just about to walk on the stage, but it was still 5 minutes early so Heero used it as his chance to talk to her.  
  
"What do you want Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
"I have to tell you something." He said.  
  
"Well hurry it up, I have to make a speech soon, and it will depend on everything." Relena told him hurriedly.  
  
"I have to say that you shouldn'.." then Heero was cut off by the sound of Milliardo's voice echoing through the mansion. He was going to announce Relena's presence.  
  
"Sorry Heero, I have to go." Relena said then kissed him on the cheek, and stepped onto the platform.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello Everyone. As you all may have heard, I have been wounded and won't be able to take charge for awhile. On the day of my accident my sister, Relena, came to see me. She told me that she would like to temporarily replace me until I fully recover. Since she left, things have run smoothly in the kingdom and around the world. So, here is my sister. She will make a speech. If you like her and want her to be the temporary queen, please vote afterwards. Thank you." Milliardo said then stepped off the podium. He then ushered Relena towards it.  
  
"Hello everyone. You may all wonder where I have been for the past three years. When I became queen for the first time, I wasn't really all that enthusiastic about it. After awhile, I became tired of all the responsibility and needed to think. So I left. You are all probably thinking that that was very irresponsible of me, but when I found out that my brother was wounded, I immediately came to the kingdom. Not only for the love of my brother, but the love of the people. Knowing that he it would be awhile till he could take charge again, I came to be queen. I will be queen again if you all accept me. But if you don't, then I will never come back to the kingdom again. My brother and I have made an agreement that if you don't accept me I will be banished from the kingdom forever and I can never use the Peacecraft name again. Thank you." Then Reline stepped off and just waited for a response. All of a sudden she heard a few claps then a dozen, then a thousand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Forgive me Milliardo. Noin said as she took the gun and pointed it at Relena's chest.  
  
"Sorry Miss. Relena but this is for the best." Noin said to herself. Then she pulled the trigger.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry 4 the cliffhanger and all, but i need you people to keep on reading my story. Aren't I like so mean or wut. hehez. thas me. Bye! and keep on reading. P.S. Read & Review 


	7. A New Life 7

"I guess the people do like her speech." Quatre hissed to Heero. When Quatre waited for a reply, and didn't hear a thing, he glanced at Heero's face.  
  
"Hey Heero, what's wrong?" asked Quatre with concern.  
  
"Shut up." Heero hissed back.  
  
"What?" then Quatre were cut off short. All of a sudden a thousand screams were heard. When Quatre looked up at the platform, he was surprised at what he saw.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Damn, how in the hell could she have caught it?" Noin asked herself angrily. As soon as the bullet approached Relena's heart, she stuck out her hand and caught the bullet in her hand.  
  
"Damn, oh well. The second bullet won't miss." Noin said as she rose out of her seat and this time pointed it at her neck.  
  
"And the princess died happily ever after." Noin smirked and pulled the trigger again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Who in the hell would want to kill me?" Relena exclaimed as she dropped the bullet and fell down backwards.  
  
"Are you ok Miss. Relena?" asked Dorothy who soon came to Relena's aid.  
  
"Guards, fine the culprits now!" ordered Milliardo.  
  
"Who would want to. Noin!" Relena thought as she sat down on a chair.  
  
'bam'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Relena!" shouted Heero as he saw Relena fall back. He ran up the stage to catch her before her head hit the floor.  
  
"Relena, open your eyes. C'mon let me see those pretty blue eyes." Heero said to her.  
  
"Heero, I think the .. .." then she sputtered out blood.  
  
"Don't talk Relena, just rest. The ambulance will be here soon." Heero said taking a piece of cloth and covering the wound in her neck. It was near the pulse, so if it was any closer she would have definitely died (sorry to all those people who wanted her dead, but just wait and your wish might come true after all). He checked her pulse and it was weak.  
  
"It'ss Mi.. ..s.s.s" Relena choked.  
  
"No, stop talking." Heero told her.  
  
"Mis..s..s No..i.. iii" Then Relena closed her eyes.  
  
"Relena, wake up!" Shouted Heero. Since the paramedics came, they put Relena on a stroller (thingie. Work with me here, I'm in a rush, k) and brought her out.  
  
"Don't worry sir, she's just sense of unconscience." One of the men said. But Heero's thought were else where.  
  
"Miss. Noin! She must be the one who shot Relena, she did not like her when she Relena came back. I have to have a little talk with her." Heero said as he stepped off the platform and slowly walked to Noin's room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yes, I got her. It may have took two tries but I got her." Noin told herself as she walked to her room.  
  
"Awww, and her perfect soldier was so sad. I swear, you'd think he was going to break down when he saw her get shot." Noin said outloud as she entered her room.  
  
"Well it wasn't sad enough." Heero told her. He was right in front of her with a gun pointed to her head.  
  
"Oh look, well isn't it Relena's wannabe boyfriend." Noin said as she swung the gun out of her face.  
  
"And what do I have to honor you with your presence." Noin said sarcastically.   
  
"You shot her, I know you shot her. I just want to know why. She used to turn to you whenever she had troubles. What do you have against her?" Heero asked her angrily.  
  
"Because I felt like it. But I'm kinda sad myself. I was aiming for the mouth so I couldn't hear her babble anymore." Noin said with an entertained look on her face.  
  
"You shouldn't have done it. How will Milliardo react when he finds out? Why did you! Why?" shouted Heero on the verge of tears (ok, he's not a real crybaby so please juss don't comment).  
  
"Now who said he was going to find out." Noin said as she grabbed the gun from his pocket.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well heres the next part. Kind of cliffhanger. Sawee, but im cruel. hehez, reveiw!  



	8. A New Life 8

"Hmmm, I wonder where Heero went." Trowa thought after he saw the guards escort all the guests safely off the ground.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Heero?" Quatre asked. He too noticed that Heero was gone.  
  
"Last time I saw him was after he watched Relena in the ambulance drive away." Wufei told them.  
  
"Poor Relena." Quatre said as he hung his head low.  
  
"I wonder who shot her?" Duo said outloud.  
  
"That's we would all like to know." Milliardo said interrupting the pilots thoughts.  
  
"Hey, where's Miss. Noin?" asked Trowa.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen her all morning. Do you know where she is?" Milliardo asked them.  
  
"Nope, we haven't seen her since last night." Duo replied. All of a sudden a shot was heard in the background, and then the sound of an airplane taking off. When they glanced up, the plane passed them and an envelope came falling down.  
  
"What in the hell?" muttered Duo.  
  
"Hey guys! Read this note." Quatre shouted as he picked up the envelope. In large bold writing were the words 'To The Gundam Pilots and Milliardo'. Wufei grabbed the letter out of Quatre's hand and tore it open. After glancing at it for a second, his mouth dropped open. It read,  
  
iTo Whom This May Concern,  
  
Well as the looks of it so far, the ex-princess is shot, the king is grieving, and the perfect soldier is gone. Wonder where the soldier is? He's gonna die with his princess. Want to know where? Well you should be smart enough, figure it out. In less than twelve hours, at least one dead body is going to be found hanging on a pole right in front of the Sanct Kingdom. If you want to know what dead body, then just stay there and find out. Two Gundam Pilots are permitted to try to find us and when they do, they will witness the bloodiest death that a human's eyes have ever set on. I'll see two of you soon.  
  
Miss. Lucrenzia Noin/i  
  
"What the hell!" shouted Duo as soon as he read the letter.  
  
"Injustice!" Wufei said.  
  
"I used to trust her with my sister's life." Milliardo said angrily.  
  
"We have to get them." Trowa said.  
  
"But which two of us?" Quatre asked. Then there was silence.  
  
"I think Quatre and I should go." Duo spoke up after quiet 5 minutes.  
  
"I think we should, we'll use our intellect to find them and stop her." Quatre said.  
  
"Fine, the rest of us will stay here and watch the kingdom." Trowa said.  
  
"As hell we are!" shouted Milliardo unexpectedly.  
  
"Whoa, calm down." Duo told him as he quietly walked behind of Quatre, wanting not to be hit if the King went on a rage.  
  
"Well we can't just stay here like sitting ducks." Wufei snorted.  
  
"The letter says,.." Quatre began.  
  
"With hell with the letter." Shouted Milliardo. All of sudden a strong gust of wind blew and another letter appeared (Its my story and things go my way, and if you don't, then I don't give a damn).  
  
"Not again." muttered Duo.  
  
"Well what does it say?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Here, read it your self,  
  
iI thought that you might have an argument, so I came up with a deal. Only two of you can come, and without your gundams. The king and the other two pilots have to stay at the kingdom. If you don't play by my rules, I will blow up the whole kingdom with the mines buried deep underneath. So, I suggest you do what I say, not unless you want human barbecue. And if you try to escape the kingdom, you can't. I have made a special device to keep you all locked in the country (my fic so shut up, and don't even review at all if you don't like this. I 'm really mad rite now, but my readers wanted the next part.).Now, of course two pilots have to leave, so board a mini jet plane. At 12:00, there will be a carrier to pick up your plane in a clearing in the forest. On the ground, a bulls eye point will be painted on the ground. So I'll see you soon.  
  
Miss. Noin/i  
  
"So, Duo and I are going to go, you guys stay here and keep a watch." Quatre said as he walked towards the mansion.  
  
"We'll leave in 1 hours, get the plane ready." Duo said as he headed in the same direction.  
  
"I hope they don't die." Trowa thought as he headed towards the airplane hanger in the back of the mansion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where in the hell am I?" wondered Heero as he opened his eyes. He saw that he was strapped to a bed. He felt a presence near him, and looked to his right. There he saw Relena on a bed with wires and IV still on her. When he looked out the tiny airplane window, he saw a building with the words "Sanct Hospital".  
  
"Well isn't Mr. Perfect Soldier awake." Noin said as she climbed into the airplane and stopped shooting at soldiers. Then she went to the cockpit and started the engines. When she put it on auto, she came to the back where Relena and Heero was.  
  
"Noin, where in the hell am I? And why is Relena here, as the looks of it, she's still in bad condition." Heero asked trying to get up, but realized he was strapped tightly.  
  
"Don't strain your self, you gotta save your energy for later when we play a game. Don't worry about Relena, she's not in critical condition, she's just unconscience." Noin told him with an evil grin.  
  
"What in the hell do you want with us?" Heero tried to shout, but his mouth was dry.  
  
"Well, I wanted the perfect Fairy Tale. Get this, The Perfect Soldier and The Pretty Princess Die a sorrowful death together in one another's arms." Noin told Heero.  
  
"Your mad." Heero was able to shout at Noin who was laughing crazily. 


	9. A New Life 9

"I think this is the place?" Quatre told Duo as he piloted the plane onto the clearing.  
  
"I think it is. Wanna know why it is? Well maybe because there's a whole bunch of circles on the ground." Duo shouted at him. Duo was very mad with the whole situation.  
  
"Calm down Duo. I don't like this any better then you do, but we have to go through with it to save our friends." Quatre said trying to calm him down.  
  
"I know but,.." Duo started.  
  
"Shut up for a second Duo and listen to this." Quatre told him turning up the volume on the TV.  
  
"We interrupt the daily broadcast to report thus tragic news. Earlier today, ex-princess, Relena Peacecraft, was shot today. When the ambulance delivered her to the hospital, she was put instantly in the emergency room. When they were about to do the operation, loud gunshots and screams were heard. Then someone threw a smokebomb. When the smoke vanished, the princess's body was missing." The reporter said.  
  
"Oh My God!" gasped Quatre as she shut off the TV.  
  
"Miss. Noin took her, and she has Heero to, oh we should have been smart enough to send soldiers to the hospital." Duo said.  
  
"There were already soldiers their Duo. Maybe they were working with Miss. Noin or she shot them." Quatre replied.  
  
"I think our carrier is here to pick us up." Duo said as he glanced up. When Quatre looked up, he saw a carrier plane heading towards them.  
  
"C'mon lets go. Make sure things go according to plan." Duo winked at Quatre, then walked toward the landing carrier.  
  
"I hope it does." Quatre replied as he followed Duo.  
  
"Excuse me fellows, but we have to search you for weapons, tracking devices, and anything suspicious." A man who got off the carrier told them.  
  
"Damn!" muttered Duo.  
  
"Shut up, you still have that one in your mouth rite?" hissed Quatre.  
  
"Yep, you placed it in my tooth." Duo said angrily thinking of a flashback.   
  
(Flashback sequence)  
  
"What in the hell do you want to do to me?" shouted Duo angrily at Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Milliardo who were walking towards him.  
  
"We have to put a device on you so we can know where you are. Even though we can't leave the kingdom, we'll just contact some armies in another country to go after you guys. Knowing Noin, she's going to search you." Milliardo told him.  
  
"Well why not Quatre?" The American pilot said pointing at the Arabian.  
  
"Because, they will least suspect a goofball like you." Wufei told him hurriedly.  
  
"C'mon Duo, please." Quatre pleaded.  
  
"Fine, but you guys so owe me." Duo said sitting down.  
  
"Ok, now that he's strapped, get the scientist to implant the chip in his tooth." Trowa ordered.  
  
"What?" shouted Duo, then fell sleep after inhaling laughing gas.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
  
"Damn." Muttered Duo as he walked into the carrier with cuffs on.  
  
"Are there really necessary?" asked Quatre to the man.  
  
"Of course it is Quatre. If not, than you would do something drastic like blow up this carrier. And if you did that, then you couldn't play the wonderful game I planned for you and your comrade to play." Noin's voice said.  
  
"Noin? Noin where are you?" asked Duo.  
  
"I'm speaking through a TV phone." Noin said.  
  
"Oh. What game?" Duo asked facing the mini TV.  
  
"Why it's a little game I like to call 'Find your friends in two hours or you and they die'. Isn't it such a wonderful game?" Noin said crazily.  
  
"What are the rules?" asked Quatre.  
  
"The rules? Why, they're quite simple. As soon as you land, you will be right in front of a garden maze. You have to get through the maze and will approach a mansion. In the mansion, your friends are hidden. I didn't want to be to mean, so they're going to be with each other. Now, you have to find your friends in two hours, also consisting of the time trying to get out of the maze. But, there are hidden doors. To find the hidden doors, you will have to answer the riddles. The first riddle will be on the door entering the mansion. If you don't find your friends in two hours, you and they die. But of course you will have a slow death, while the princess and soldier get a long, grueling, painful death." Noin told the wide-eyed pilots with a grin.  
  
"And how do we know that you have Heero and Relena with you alive still?" sputtered Duo.  
  
"Ohh, here's the proof." Noin said pointing at the unconscience Relena on a bed and a bound and gagged Heero on the floor next to her.  
  
"Let them go!" shouted Quatre into the mini TV.  
  
"And just for yelling, your princess and comrade are going to have to pay since I'm not near you." Noin said as the pilots watched in horror as she kicked Heero in the chest and then took a knife and stabbed Relena in the chest, not caring to Heero's protests of murmuring.  
  
"You monster! Stop it!" Duo ordered trying hard not to cry. But Quatre already was.  
  
"Stop it, she used to be your best friend. Now look at what you're doing to her." Quatre said teary eyed.  
  
"No, Milliardo was my only best friend, and I'm just protecting him from this witch." Noin told them then took a gun and shot her in the leg.  
  
"Well, I have to go and clean up this blood off the floor. Ja ne!" and the TV shut off.  
  
"She's crazy." Duo said as he watched his friend dry up his tears.  
  
"She's going to have to pay. And she's not going to be Milliardo's friend after this." Quatre said steadily.  
  
"Now, c'mon we have to make another plan." Duo told his friend.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Quatre.   
--------------------------------------------------------  
Well heres the next chapter. Noin is really wacko, this is the only fic you'll see her like that. Well not unless some stupid kopykatters do it. Oh well, read and reveiw so I know you like it or hate it. 


	10. A New Life 10

"Ugh, where am I. Ouch!" Relena groaned into the darkness.  
  
"Well your up." Heero told her through the darkness.  
  
"Where are we?" Relena asked scared.  
  
"I don't know, but don't strain yourself, your still healing from the gunshot wound." Heero replied looking out into the window.  
  
"I'm scared and my leg and chest hurt like hell." Relena told him.  
  
"Well maybe because she stabbed you in the chest and shot your leg. I was lucky, I just got kicked in the chest, but I was tied up." Heero said trying not to look at her face.  
  
"Oh. Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
"What?" Heero said.  
  
"How come you won't look at me?" Relena asked him.  
  
"Because I promised myself that I would protect you forever and I failed it." Heero said.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't help me." Relena told him lifting her hand and wiping away the blood.  
  
"Please Heero, just look at me. Let me see those eyes that always gave me strength and courage in the darkest of hours. Those eyes that were always so serious, those eyes that held a secret." Relena pleaded lifting her hand towards Heero.  
  
"No, I broke the promise and don't deserve to even be near you." Heero said ducking out of her reach moving farther away from her.  
  
"Heero, what if I don't make it out of here. I haven't even experienced my first kiss, date, or anything. Just looking at your face would give me strength to think positive." Relena said her voice low.  
  
"No." Heero told her stubbornly.  
  
"I understand, it just needs to sink in. For now..," Then Heero didn't hear her anymore.  
  
"Relena? You there?" asked Heero worriedly. Then he turned around and saw Relena with her eyes closed on the bed with her arm still stretched out.  
  
"Relena, are you still alive?" Heero practically shouted, but didn't want Noin to go to there room and find out that Relena was awake, or she would start to beat her again.  
  
Heero grabbed her hand and put it to his cheek, then took his hand and put it on her cheek. "No, this can't be happening" Heero thought. Then he noticed a movement.  
  
"I knew I would see your beautiful eyes once more." Relena said weakly as she slowly opened her eyes and then she slowly pulled her hand away and used it to take Heero's palm off her cheek. She looked up at Heero's Prussian blue eyes, then kissed his hand.  
  
"Ashiteru my soldier." Relena whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with his hand still holding hers.  
  
"Ashiteru my princess." Heero said kissing her on the forehead, then leaning on the bed, which she was on holding onto her hand too  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Well, heres the next part. 


	11. A New Life 11

"Ok, you guys here your stop. Since there's not enough space to land, you have to jump. Here's parachute." Then the plane's pilot left the two bewildered boys clutching two parachutes.  
  
"Oh man, there's the maze. Look how big it is. How in the hell are we supposed to get through that in two hours?" Duo stated looking down at the sight before him.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to make it out of there in less than an hour and get through that huge mansion." Quatre told him pointing at the huge house that lay right next to the maze.  
  
"Ok, it's time to jump Quatre." Duo said jumping out of the carrier.  
  
"I hope we make it." Quatre replied as he leaped out of the carrier too.  
  
"Relena, Heero, wait for us. We're coming." Duo silently prayed as he neared the ground.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Aww how sweet." Noin cooed as she saw the sight of Relena and Heero holding hands.  
  
"What do you want with us Noin?" Relena yelled at her meanly.  
  
"Its what I want with you Relena and that is I want you dead." Noin told her with a smug.  
  
"Then why the hell am I here?" Heero asked her angrily still clutching Relena's hand.  
  
"Well, I wanted our dear princess to have her final moments with the one she loves, or used to, or whatever. Anyway you two look so cute together that I decided that you two would look perfect dying together. Besides Relena, if Heero was free he'd try to kill me." Noin said walking over to the two who were holding hands.  
  
"Now enough of this mushy stuff." Noin said frustrated as she broke the two hands away from each other.  
  
"Well Relena, I have got to say that you have pretty good taste in men, or shall I say boys." Noin said as she delicately outlined Heero's face with her pointer finger.  
  
"Now, Relena. How would you feel if I gave your perfect soldier a kiss?" Noin asked evilly as her finger went over Heero's lips.  
  
"Don't you even dare Noin." Relena growled.  
  
"Or what? Or what missy? Your gonna attack me? I don't think so. From my point of view, your chained to a bed and your boyfriend is helpless by being tied up." Noin said as she toyed with Heero's hair.  
  
"I may not be able to hurt you, but the rest of the gundam pilots are going to come and kill you. Now stop messing around with my" hesitates "boyfriend." Relena said.  
  
"Sorry to break your heart Miss. Relena, but right now two of your pilots are coming this way without their gundams. And the other two, plus the dear king, are at the kingdom right now. Besides, I might just let your dear boyfriend live." Noin said as she lightly kissed Heero on the lips.  
  
"Stop that Noin! Stop it right now. That's my boyfriend and keep your dirty paws off of him." Relena shouted trying to get up on the bed.  
  
"Aww, but he's just so adorable, which is why I might just let him live. I'll just brainwash him and he'll be all mines. That's if he agrees with me, and is he doesn't, then who cares what he thinks. I mean it's not every day that a cute, brave pilot comes across you out of nowhere. Oh wait, it did to you." Well I gotta go, I have a game to make for your dear friends. Ta ta!" and Noin was off laughing crazily.  
  
"Relena?" Heero asked as soon as Noin out of sight.  
  
"Yes Heero." Relena said trying to stay calm.  
  
"You know that I didn't want to kiss her. I'd rather be with you then anyone at all." Heero said.  
  
"I know, it's not your fault. She forced you and she shouldn't have." Relena said.  
  
"Can I ask you two questions Heero?" Relena asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"One, did you like her kissing you. I mean, was she better than me?" Relena asked.  
  
"No, of course not. And your second question?" Heero told her soothingly.  
  
"Are you going to take her offer. Are you going to leave me to go with her just so you can live?" Relena asked the Japanese pilot.  
  
"Of course not. I would rather die with you than let somebody make me theirs. I love you and only you. Now, can I ask you a question?" Heero asked.  
  
"Of course." Relena said.  
  
"Am I really your boyfriend?"  
  
"If I'm your girlfriend, then of course you're my boyfriend. And if I could, I would give my boyfriend a kiss." Relena told Heero.  
  
"Maybe I'll be the one to give you a kiss, as he struggled to get off the floor. He succeeded and kissed Relena.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Well heres the next part. Sawee bout it being so late but i just got back on today. My sister finally gave me back my passwords so i can go on. Oh yeah, next part it will be in time sequence and it mainly concerns Quatre and Duo going through the maze and mansion. Doh, i just explained the nest part. Oh well, happy reading and don't forget to reveiw. 


	12. A New Life 12

"Ok, we're in the maze Trowa, can you download an image of this maze to help us through?" asked Quatre. Duo was on the ground and Quatre was yelling into his mouth.  
  
"Dude, you have got to gargle, it smells in your mouth and your spitting in mine." Duo told him disgusted.  
  
"Yeah Quatre, an image is appearing. Ok, you and Duo are at the entrance right?" Trowa asked. His tiny voice could be heard through a mini radio attached to Quatre's and Duo's ears.  
  
"Yep, we're at the entrance. Which way do we go, right or left?" Duo asked as he looked at the right, then at the left.  
  
"According to the map, you have to somehow go down the middle because both are dead ends that just lead around, and then back at the entrance." Trowa told them.  
  
"How in the hell are we supposed to do that?" Duo yelled.  
  
"Calm down Duo. There might be hidden camera's here and they could be taping our every move." Quatre told the infuriated Duo.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. Now get off of me. Hey Trowa, how much longer do we have to find Relena and Heero?" Duo asked as he calmed down a bit.  
  
"You have an hour and 50 minutes to get through the maze and mansion, and from the looks of it, you have to hurry up." Trowa .  
  
"Oh great. Where's my knife when I need it." Muttered Duo.  
  
"Hey you guys, there seems to be a hidden door somewhere behind Quatre (ever seen the secret garden)." Trowa said.  
  
"There is? Then lets get going to the other side." Duo said as he gently pushed Quatre out of the way and was smacked into a wooden door.  
  
"I think it needs a key." Quatre said as Duo slowly slumped down.  
  
"Umm, I think the key has to be hidden. If only you had a metal detector." Trowa sighed.  
  
"Umm, I got one." Quatre said.  
  
"How in the hell do you have a metal detector on you? Duo asked who had woke up.  
  
"That's what I would also like to know." Trowa asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, on the carrier I saw this note that read 'metal detector for search', so I figured that I was kinda for us. I just hid it in my bag." Quatre said sheepishly.  
  
"Well whatever! Let's find that key and open that door." Duo said all of a sudden happy as he hurried Quatre to find the key.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok stop rushing me." Quatre said as he turned on the detector.  
  
'Beep'  
  
'Beep'  
  
'Beep'  
  
'Biddeep biddeep'  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Duo as he sat on his knees and stuck his hands onto the ground and started digging up the dirt.  
  
"You guys better hurry up. There's only an hour and 45 minutes left." Trowa said.  
  
"Don't rush us, don't rush us." Duo said.  
  
"Hey, I think I found it." Quatre said as he poked at something in the ground and Duo heard a 'clunk' sound.  
  
"Jackpot!" said Duo as he pulled the key out of the ground.  
  
"Ok, now that we have the key we have to find the lock." Quatre said as he brushed himself off and walked towards the door.  
  
"Wow, this thing is huge." Duo said as he looked at the key.  
  
"Here give it to me Duo. I found the whole." Quatre said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Here ya go." And Quatre stuck the key into the whole and turned it.  
  
"Whoa!" Quatre replied as he opened the door. Before the two of them was a little paradise. There was a garden with fruit, and there were flowers everywhere. There was a fawn eating berries off of a bush.  
  
"Wow! This place is amazing." Duo said as he stepped in. He saw a bunny and petted it.  
  
"Now which way do we go, there are three pathways to choose from." Quatre asked.  
  
"You have to go down the right path, but be careful. It seems as if some of the stones are,.." Trowa stopped as Duo screamed.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!!" Duo screamed as he almost fell into a small whole full of quicksand.  
  
"unstable." Trowa finished.  
  
"It looks that Noin has been doing extra work. Duo are you ok?" Quatre asked as he helped Duo up.  
  
"Yeah." Duo said.  
  
"Hey guys, you have an hour and 40 minutes left." Trowa told them.  
  
"We should be in the middle of this maze now. How much longer do we have to travel to the mansion?" Quatre said as he and Duo took rocks and threw one onto each stone to see if it would fall. If it didn't, then it was safe to step on.  
  
"Yeah, only a couple of more meters left."  
  
"Hey Trowa, there are 2 doors here, which one do we take?" Duo asked.  
  
"I think the left one" Trowa replied.  
  
"Ok." Duo said and he pushed the door open.  
  
"Oh My God!" Duo said. In front of him and Quatre was a huge mansion. It was a thousand feet tall, five hundred feet wide, about a million windows, and doors that showed which meant dead ends that lead outside (remember, my fic, my way).  
  
"Well, we'd better get started." Quatre said as he walked to the fromt of the door.  
  
"Well, there's the first clue." Duo said.  
  
On the paper it read,.  
  
Open the door and  
Cross the floor  
Look to your left, than your right  
Don't go strait but somewhere that's bright  
  
"Well, lets find somewhere that's bright." Duo said as he opened the door. 


	13. A New Life 13

"Heero, where are we?" Relena asked as she and Heero were shoved in a deserted room.  
  
"I don't know. Noin had us blindfolded as she placed us in the room." Heero told her trying to calm her down.  
  
"Well I hope that someone rescues us." Relena said before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I hope someone does. Especially with the condition your in, you're still losing blood and Noin keeps on forcing you to move." Heero said to himself as he checked the wraps covering Relena's wounds. He could see the blood seeping through it.  
  
"Guys, you'd better come soon." Heero thought to himself as he fell asleep next to Relena.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, so far we went through the door and crossed the floor. Now where is somewhere that is bright?" Quatre wondered.  
  
"There's a chandelier over there." Duo said pointing at a chandelier that was hanging over a small table.  
  
"Well, that's at our left. The note says not to go right or left, just to go strait." Quatre reminded him.  
  
"Well, it won't hurt to look." Duo replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yea Duo. It won't,... for me!" Noin said laughed evilly as she started to put her second plan into motion.  
  
"Now, just to press this little button as soon as he's there." Noin said as she watched Duo through the little screen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"See Quatre, nothing. There's nothing to worry about." Duo stated leaning on the small round table totally oblivious to the small motions of the chandelier.  
  
"Duo, watch out!" Quatre yelled as he rushed forward and pushed Duo away from the crashing chandelier.  
  
"Whoa, didn't see that one coming." Duo said as he got up and helped Quatre on his feet.  
  
"Well now that we tested Noin about not lying, lets actually follow what the riddle says." Quatre said as he started to brush himself off.  
  
"Well, the only light that's ahead of us is that lamp connected to a wall." Duo said.  
  
"Not unless." Quatre started as he ran to the source of light and started feeling around.  
  
"What are you looking for?" asked Duo bewildered.  
  
"Found it!" Quatra exclaimed as he flicked a tiny switch. Just then the area of the floor and a portion of the wall including the lamp turned and they were in a small hall that had a staircase.  
  
"What the heck." Started Duo as something bumped against his head. Floating above them was a balloon with a note attached to it. Quatre the grabbed the note and glanced at it.  
  
"Well?" Duo asked.  
  
"It says,  
  
_'Take 10 steps up,  
And find 3 doors.  
1 leads another riddle,  
And 2 have no floors." _  
  
"Ok, well this one seems,... hard!" Duo said.  
  
"And this time, we'll follow the riddle, and not take another way." Quatre said as he thought of the chandelier incident.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough with the past and lets find our friends. So far we only have,.. an hour and 35 minutes! And we're still on the first floor" Duo panicked.  
  
"Don't worry, well be going 10 steps up. We'll probably be on the 4th or 5th floor by the looks of it." As he glanced at the steps.  
  
"I hope so, do you know how big this place is. Man, it'll take us forever to find those two." Duo said.  
  
"I know, but we can't lose hope. We have to keep on going. They're probably waiting for us. Now come on, we have a long way to go." Quatre assured Duo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How true you are Mr. Winner. Relena and Heero are waiting for you. But don't worry Maxwell, you'll find them so keep your hope. The thing that you'll be losing is your life." Noin said as she laughed crazily again.  
  
"Now, onto step 2." Noin said as she started pushing buttons.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ok, well we've gone up 9 steps. Here's the 10th, but where are the doors?" asked Duo.  
  
"Maybe it's hidden like the lamp." Quatre stated as his fingers started roaming around the wall.  
  
"Uh, oh." Duo said.  
  
"What?" asked Quatre who was still trying to find a button or switch.  
  
"Well, the 1rst step has been opened and there seem to be crocodiles swimming there. And the 2nd and 3rd step are starting to become flat, and if we don't find that door we're gonna go down a long slide and into a crocodiles mouth." Duo said frantically as too started searching the wall.  
  
"Well lets hurry up!" Quatre said as he started looking even faster.  
  
"Come on, it's the 4th and 5th step now." Duo said as tried to find a bump or anything at all that would have a door appears.  
  
"And 6th and 7th too!" Quatre replied.  
  
"8th!" Duo said.  
  
"Found it!" Quatre said as he pushed a button and a door appeared. Just as he walked through 9 went out.  
  
"Hurry up!" Duo said as he pushed Quatre and walked onto the floor just as 10th helped complete the slide.  
  
"Whew, just in time." Quatre said.  
  
"Sorry boys, no snack today." Duo yelled as he stuck his head out the door and stuck his tongue out at the crocodiles.  
  
"Come on, we still have to get to those 3 doors." Quatre stated as he pulled Duo out of the door and made him follow him.  
  
"Ok, 3 doors. One leads to the riddle and the other 2 don't. Now which one, the right, left, or the middle?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
well, sorry for the wait. and sorry bout the cliffhanger but i just gotta get you people to keep on coming back to reveiw my story. Well, Read and Reveiw!


	14. A New Life 14

**"Hmmm, tough choice. Let me take a peak at one." Duo said as he slightly opened the door on the left. A bright light peaked through so it was hard to see.  
  
"Well, let me check it out." Duo replied as he took a step forward, and fell.  
  
"Duo!" shouted Quatre.  
  
"I'm down here Quatre. Help me up!" Duo called to the Arabic pilot. He was hanging onto the cliff by his fingers.  
  
"Ok Duo." Quatre said as he struggled to pull up his comrade.  
  
"Thanks Quatre." Duo said when he was on the floor.  
  
"I told you Duo not to take any shortcuts." Quatre replied.  
  
"Well sorry, but at least we only have 2 choices left. The right and the middle door. Now which one?" Duo asked Quatre.  
  
"I don't know. Let's try the middle, no wait the left." Quatre began.  
  
"I know, we'll flip for it. Now where's my lucky penny?" Duo said while searching through his pockets.  
  
"That's it Duo! You're a genius!" Quatre exclaimed as he grabbed the coin out of Duo's hand.  
  
"See, if it wasn't for me, then you wouldn't have,... What the heck are you doing Quatre?" Duo asked frantically as he watched Quatre open the middle door and toss his penny out.  
  
"See Duo, Noin had it all planned out. When we open the door, we're blinded by light so we can't see if there is ground underneath us. But if we toss the coin, it will bounce on the floor and make a sound. So if there's a sound, then we can walk and we'll find another clue!" Quatre shouted gleefully as there was a faint 'pat' on the floor. Then Quatre stepped on it and looked down. Sure enough there was a marble floor underneath him.  
  
"That's great and all Quatre, but that was my lucky coin. I always had it in my pocket on my first date, my first kiss, and my first time piloting Deathscythe. Your just lucky that it landed on the ground. Now if you don't mind, I would like my coin back." Duo said as he outstretched his hand.  
  
"Ummm, sorry Duo. That door may have had a door, but it also has holes. And your coin kind of, umm bounced on the floor and into a hole." Quatre replied.  
  
"What?" asked Duo.  
  
"It's just a coin Duo, that's just the least of your problems." Quatre stated as he pointed towards the ceiling. Over a huge hole in the middle of the floor, there was a large pole hanging over it, and a piece of paper seems to be attached to it.  
  
"Aww man, how the heck are we supposed to get up there? I don't think we can jump that high. Now if only Trowa was here." Duo said.  
  
"Well he's not Duo, we have to get up there somewhere, without falling into that hole, or jumping into another one." Quatre replied as he walked towards the huge hole, trying to avoid other ones.  
  
"Yea, we gotta think. That's gonna be hard." Duo said as he followed Quatre.  
  
"Hmmm, I think I have an idea Duo." Quatre finally said after 5 minutes of thinking and staring at the pole and hole.  
  
"Well, what is it?" asked Duo.  
  
"Since I weigh less, I'll stand on your shoulders and then I'll jump and try to land on the floor. How is that?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Sure, as long as I'm not the one who's jumping." Duo told him.  
  
"Well yes, that is true. But." Quatre began.  
  
"But? But what? There are no buts." Duo said.  
  
"Ok, however." Quatre started again.  
  
"However is a fancy but." Duo told him.  
  
"Whatever. Now, you have to lean on the edge of the hole so I can jump onto the pole." Quatre stated.  
  
"No way! What if I fall in and I go plummeting to the ground. That's like what, 3, 4 floors. I don't have my parachute and I'm not Heero." Duo said.  
  
"Well, too bad. Now hurry up, I have to stand on your shoulders." Quatre told him.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine." Duo said as he bent down so Quatre could climb on.  
  
"Ouchh! Dude, as soon as we get home your going to Bally Total Fitness and your going to drink a Slimfast everyday. Now hurry up or I'm gonna break my back." Duo said as he struggled to walk.  
  
"Be quiet, now go closer to the edge." Quatre instructed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Closer."  
  
"If I go any closer we're gonna fall." Duo said.  
  
"Just one more step and then I'll jump and it will be a relief on your shoulders and back." Quatre said.  
  
"Fine, but after this, I'd better be getting paid." Duo grumbled.  
  
"Ok, 1,.. 2,.. 3,.. Jump!" Quatre shouted and jumped onto the pole.  
  
"Hey Quatre! Are you ok? Do you have the note? We only have an hour left. Well do you?" shouted Duo.  
  
"Yea, Duo. Now quit distracting me, I'm going to try to jump down now. I have the note though." Quatre replied.  
  
"1! 2! 3! Go!" and Quatre jumped down. Then he landed on the floor, in one piece (whew!).  
  
"Whoa, Quatre. You ok? Give me the note?" Duo said as rushed over avoiding the hole.  
  
"Yeah, here you go. I'm too tired to read it." Quatre said.  
  
"Ok, it says  
  
_In the next room  
You'll find many holes  
Jump in the right one  
And you'll be closer to your goal  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Well, wut do yoo tink? please reveiw! thanks  
**


	15. A New Life 15

"Damn, these things just get harder and harder." Duo said.  
  
"Well, let's start." Quatre said as he opened the door leading to the next room. On the floor there were 3 large holes in the floor.  
  
"Which one do we go into?" asked Duo.  
  
"The note says just to jump into one and then we'll be closer to our goal. And we only have 45 minutes left." Quatre replied.  
  
"Well, how can we tell which one is safe to go into?" Duo asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Quatre replied.  
  
"I think I have an idea you guys." Trowa's voice was heard through their mini devices in their ears.  
  
"Where have you been for the last hour?" asked Duo kind of peeved.  
  
"Lunch break." Trowa simply replied.  
  
"Your all weak if you need help! You weaklings!" a voice could be heard in the background.  
  
"I'm suggesting that's Wufei." Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes." Trowa replied.  
  
"Well anyway, what's your idea?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Do you have any rope?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes, there are some right here." Duo said holding it up.  
  
"Well, why don't one of you tie yourself to the rope and the other one has to lower you down into the hole. If the hole is safe, then the person will say so." Trowa told them.  
  
"Hey, that's a pretty good idea." Duo said as he started putting the rope around Quatre's waist.  
  
"Hey, who said that I was the one to go down. I already did the other one." Quatre said.  
  
"Well, you weigh less and what happens if you can't pull me up and accidentally drop the rope and its not a safe hole." Duo told him.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. But you better not drop me." Quatre said as he double knotted the rope around him.  
  
"Trust me." Duo said.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." Quatre thought as he was lowered into the hole.  
  
"Well?" asked Duo.  
  
"I can't see through this fog." Quatre yelled.  
  
"Fog?" wondered Duo.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
"Pull me up!" Qautre's voice screamed.  
  
"What?" asked Duo who was daydreaming about hot chocolate sundae with nuts and whip cream and strawberries topped with hot fudge and finally a cherry with sprinkles sprinkled all over (ok now I'm hungry).  
  
"I said pull me up!" yelled Quatre!  
  
"Ohhhh, ok." Duo said as he tugged on the rope until Quatre reappeared with his shoe wet and his pants a bit torn.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Duo.  
  
"There were piranha's underneath the fog and I guess Noin hasn't fed them." Quatre replied tiredly.  
  
"Oh well, that's one hole eliminated. That means just 2 more to go, and 35 minutes left so we'd better hurry up." Duo said.  
  
"Darn." Thought Quatre as he slowly slid into another hole.  
  
"Well?" shouted Duo.  
  
"Lower me down a bit more, I'm not so sure." Quatre yelled.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
"Hey Duo! Duo! This is the right one!" shouted Quatre happily.  
  
"It is!" Ok tell me when you're on the ground so that way you can tie it to something and then I can slide down the rope myself." Duo shouted back as he started to slide the rope down.  
  
"Ok you can stop!" Quatre shouted.  
  
"Ok! Tie it to something and tell me when I can slide down." Duo yelled as he held the rope.  
  
"Now you can!" shouted Quatre.  
  
"Ok." Duo said as he went down the rope.  
  
"Weeeeee!!!!!" Duo's laughed. When he landed he looked at his hands and started screaming.  
  
"Ouccccchhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Duo started yelling.  
  
"You didn't have any gloves?" asked Quatre.  
  
"No! Why didn't you tell me?" asked Duo as he started rubbing his hands.  
  
"Well I though you knew. I mean everyone knows that if you slide down rope without gloves, its going to hurt." Quatre replied.  
  
"Well I didn't." Duo said as he walked slowly blowing his hands.  
  
"Well come on anyway. We have 25 more minutes left. Now where is the next riddle." Quatre wondered.  
  
"I don't know. You look." Duo replied as he still blew on his hands.  
  
"I think I found it." Quatre said as he looked at a hand mirror lying on the floor.  
  
"What do you mean you think you found it. It's just a mirror, not unless the clue is on your face backwards." Duo replied as he caught up with the Arabic.  
  
"Look, there's dust on it. And when I breathe on it letters appear. I think that the dust is just covering the message." Quatre said as he blew all the dust off.  
  
"Achoo! Next time blow it off somewhere else." Duo said as he sneezed and rubbed his nose.  
  
"It says,  
  
_Go into the shaft  
And pull up without any pressure.  
Reach a floor and find a door  
That leads to your treasure.   
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well heres the next part. I'm doin pretty good aint I. hehe, well this fic is almost finished maybe 3 or 4 parts left. I dont really have any writers block, but if you want to suggest anything just e-mail your ideas to me. I already have one from Diana. So please reveiw! thanks! =)


	16. A New Life 16

"Well, there's a shaft over there and there is a rope." Duo said pointing to a drafty wooden box shaped hole on the wall.  
  
"Well come on' we only have about 12 minutes left." Quatre replied as he walked towards the shaft.  
  
"But it seems unstable." Duo said reluctantly.  
  
"Come on, don't be chicken and lets go." Quatre replied as he stepped onto it and inspecting the inside.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not pulling us up, my hands still hurt." Duo said as he walked towards the shaft and stepped onto it.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'll do it." Quatre said as he closed the two doors shaped things and closed it with a little hatchet. He took a pair of white gloves out of his pocket and put them on. Duo watched him bug-eyed.  
  
"You had gloves and you didn't even tell me?" asked Duo shocked and pretended to be hurt by putting on totally fake puppy eyes.  
  
"I bring my gloves with me everywhere, you may never know when I would need to pilot Sandrock and I don't know what those workers have been touching before they lay their hands on my precious Sandrock." Quatre told the American.  
  
"Well ya could have told me so that way I wouldn't have hands the color of fruit juice. Now get goin and pull us up." Duo replied back to the pilot of Sandrock.  
  
"Ok." And Quatre started tugging on the ropes.  
  
'creeeeeek'  
  
'Creeeeeek'  
  
'Creeeeeek'  
  
Went the old shaft as it went up.  
  
"Man, this thing is old." Duo said after a couple of moments listening to the screeching sound.  
  
"According to this, it was made A.C. 198. I guess they did really good things to make it seem 'old'" Quatre replied after he read the little label connected to the rope.  
  
"Damn, Noin went through a lot of work just to make a practically new shaft seem old." Duo replied.  
  
'Thunk'  
  
"We're here." Duo said as he quickly opened the doors and jumped out.  
  
"Yes, and here's the door." Quatre said as he pointed to a door with a shiny doorknob. On the door was a post it (they still have them?!) that read,  
  
Welcome Gundam Pilots 2 & 4, brace yourselves for a joyous ride.  
  
"So behind this door Relena and Heero are there?" asked Duo.  
  
"Well, we have like about a 2 minutes left, I guess so. "Quare replied. He put his hand on the door and turned it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Welcome Gundam Pilots 2 and 4, you are here to witness the dynasty of a new beginning. Without this lowly selfish inconsiderate bitch, we will have a real peace, one that is not based on false ideals of a little girl." Noin announced.  
  
Before Duo and Quatre was a large platform. Noin was in the center of it speaking through a microphone. Next to her was Relena and Heero bound and gagged back to back on a chair.  
  
"Now don't act surprised, in the notes I said that I was going to do this and I always keep my promises. Well, I didn't expect you here so soon. But knowing you two, I shouldn't be shocked." Noin said as she walked down the platform after petting Heero and Relena on the head.  
  
"Noin, what is the real reason why you did this Relena?" asked Duo as he watched Quatre walk behind him towards the other side of the platform.  
  
"You should know not to try to fool me Mr. Winner." Noin said as she took a hidden sword (?) and pointed it right at Quatre's nose.  
  
"One more step, and I shall slit you from nose, to navel (ne1 recognize the movie? If they do you got to see a sneakpeek of my new page), so I suggest that you trot right back behind your fellow friend and I'll let you live to see the deaths of the Perfect Soldier and the Peacecraft Princess." Noin laughed evilly to herself.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Relena never hurt you; she loved you like a sister. And her brother Milliardo, he trusted you with her life." Quatre said looking at Relena with pity.  
  
"And Heero, well, well, what kind of reason do you have to kill him?" asked Duo, kind of thinking why Noin would kill him.  
  
"Well, I know that Relena dose love me like a sister, practically a mother. But this is for the best, and well Heero. Well, I would be kind enough to let her die with her true love." Replied.  
  
"Not so fast." A monotone voice said. Qautre and Duo turned around and saw Heero. He was untied and was now trying to help Relena out of the rope too.  
  
"I knew that you would escape from those ropes, I didn't even try to tie you up. Girl Scout's Honor." Noin said smiling slyly.  
  
"Why?" asked Duo as Heero pulled Relena up.  
  
"Simple of course, you see surrounding that platform is an invisible electric shield. And if you touch it, you're burned to a crisp." Noin replied as she got out a little dark violet remote with a baby blue button with a yellow happy face on it (I get tired of the boring red button, don't you?) and pressed it. Automatically a buzzing sound could be heard, but the source of it was no where to be found.  
  
"Heero, what are you going to do?" Duo pissed over to Heero while Noin kept on laughing evilly.  
  
"I don't know what to do with Relena. She's still bleeding and if she doesn't get to a hospital soon, she'll fall into a coma, or worse....." Heero stopped to look at the girl in his arms who was sighing slowly and eyes threatened to close.  
  
"Well how do we get her out of here, you guys are behind the barrior." Qautre reminded him.  
  
"Well, I was looking at a fly and it flew above come air and it didn't burn. So I want you guys to stand near the edge and I'm going to throw Relena towards you." Heero replied as he stood near the very edge of the platform.  
  
"Ok, we're ready Heero." Duo said as he and Quatre neared the edge too.  
  
"Naughty naughty naughty!" Noin said as she walked towards the two with a gun in each hand, one pointing at each pilot.  
  
"Too bad that you don't have any guns." Noin said smugly as she twirled a finger in her hand.  
  
'bang!'  
  
"But I do." Heero said as he blew on the top and tucked it into Relena's pocket.  
  
"Duo catch Relena, Quatre get the control while she's still down, and she has my extra gun there, get it plus her's." Heero said as he tossed Relena to Duo and hoped that he would catch her, even though he didn't show it.  
  
"Got her!" "Got it!" Duo exclaimed just as Quatre shouted too.  
  
Quatre pressed the button and then fell to the ground dropping the control and both guns.  
  
"Poor Mr. Winner, but he nor did Mr. Yuy know that I had more than one gun on hand." Noin said after she shot Quatre in the knee and the upper arm.  
  
"Quatre!" exclaimed Duo as he put his blanket down and laid Relena on it.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Maxwell, you will soon be joining him in unconscienceness." As Noin shot Duo in the stomach. He shot back and got Noin in the arm, but she just flinched when the bullet hit her. She shot his leg, and he fell. Trying to stand up, but in the end just fell again.  
  
"2 down, one more pilot to go." Noin said as she pointed the gun at Heero, how return pointed a gun at her.  
  
"You still didn't give a main reason why you wanted to kill Relena." Heero mentioned.  
  
"You want to know why I wanted her dead. You want to know why I wanted that stuck-up Peacecraft bitch dead. Because she changed Zechs. She never should have been born. If she weren't fucking born, she wouldn't be a fucking baby and run the fuck away! Because of her he was shot, because of her he was grieving for months about her absence, because of her he's a king and not a fighter anymore!" Yelled Noin who was crying now.  
  
"She's going to have to pay for what she did to Zechs." Noin said Crazily as she pointed the gun at Heero and shot him in the leg. He too shot her on the waist. Noin screamed in agony and then took her gunshot it in the direction of Relena. Heero jumped in the way was hit in the chest. Noin kept on firing in her direction, but sometimes missed. The one's that weren't, Heero blocked the way till his shirt as drenched in blood. But Heero was also firing back, and sometimes hit Noin. Noin was about to shoot Heero in the head, but her gun was out of ammunition. Noin was so mad she took the gun and threw it at his head instead. Heero knew he only had one bullet left and pointed it at Noin's chest. He was about to fire but then he was pushed to the ground instead. Noin had taken a piece of glass and threw it at his leg, and he tripped on it when he was moving to go closer. Noin picked up the gun and pointed it at Heero's head.  
  
All of a sudden a rang shot out and got Noin in the neck.  
  
"No one calls me a fucking Peacecraft Princess, ever. And it's not my fault that he changed that he's not a fighter. Do you think I want to be killed? No!" Relena shouted as she shot Noin again, then bent down till she was eye to eye with her.  
  
"I hope you burn in hell forever." Relena whispered into her ear as took a gun and pointed it towards her head.  
  
"Boom" Relena whispered as she fell to the ground herself, and the gun rolled out of her hand.  
  
The End  
---------------------------------------------------  
Yay! My fic is finished. Please reveiw saying anything whatsoever. bye and please tell me what you think! 


	17. A New Life Epilogue

A New Life Epilogue  
  


a figure took the dozen long red roses and layed it on the tombstone. A single tear slid down his cheek. He faced war firsthand, saw death a million times and never shed a drop. a girl came by and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Quatre just said that before entering the OZ organization, she was admitted into an insane asylum by her parents, and they just left her there because she was so much trouble. after two years in there, she escaped and thats when she started training." Relena told her brother.  
  
"I should have known." Milliardo replied back.  
  
"She was crazy, you should be surprised that she was able to keep it down until now." Heero said approaching his future brother in law and future wife as he put his hands around her waist. as soon as Relena came out of the hospital, Heero had proposed to her, that was a month ago.  
  
"Is Quatre and Duo ok?" asked Relena.  
  
"Of course we're ok Jousan, we are Gundam Pilots and I am the God of Death." Duo said as he and the other pilots came up to Relena.  
  
"We should of known that you'd be here Milliardo." Wufei said.  
  
"Well, i've paid my respects. Let's go back home." Milliardo said as he walked towards the limo, after glancing back at the grave one more time.  
  


The End  


**************************  
Whew, im really finished. And no im not a noin basher, i happen to like her, right after Relena and Hilde. But you never see any stories about her being evil, and she does have a good position to be evil. many reasons, well i hoped that you liked my story. please reveiw and bye


End file.
